Meet my Cousin
by Detective Otaku 1412
Summary: Tohru has a cousin from America who is related to the Sohma's, though you'll never guess through who. She has many many secrets. Rating for mild cussing and just to be safe. My first Fanfic so please be nice. R&R Follows anime YukixTohruxKyo
1. Welcome home!

_**This is a "Furuba" story I was thinking of. Tohru has a 10 year old cousin? And she had some secrets as well. Help me settle on the name please only review nothing more. Follows anime. **_Pairings are: Kyo x Tohru, and everyone else no one though every one becomes a big brother/sister to Kiyomi

I was silent the whole time through the airport, just happy to get away but not sure if where I was going was any better. It was then I saw my aunt already boarding the plane. "Could you be any slower, hurry up your slowing down the line." I heard my aunt say, so I quickened my pace and sat down quickly next to her and prepared myself for the 12 hour flight to Japan. "Wake up! We're almost there!" I hear her half yell in my ear.

_**~~~In Japanese from now on~~~**_

"Hello, is this the one you went after? I bet she doesn't even know Japanese." Sneered a proud looking man. "I know Japanese." I replied speaking for the first time. "Was I asking you?" he said in retort. Finally we were leaving the airport and I had to carry my aunt's, uncle's and my own things but I also had to squish in the back with a bunch of my cousin Arisa's stuff.

When we finally got to Grandpa's I was so happy because I knew I would never go back. "You don't think you're just going to run in the house and leave us to do all the work?" "Of coarse not." I replied and grabbed everything and headed into the house. "Kiyomi?" "Hey Gramps, what's up?" " The roof, I see you've come early, now if you want you can go surprise Tohru in the kitchen. I trust you know where it is." I nodded and headed to the kitchen, "Hey Tohru, how you been these 8 years?" She gasped and turned slowly.

"Kiyomi?" "That's Me." She ran up and hugged me. I froze then remembered I had my fox necklace on and relaxed. "No more hugs, please. They are way to girly for my taste." She laughed and let go. "Hey, are you going to the Elementary School?" "No I'm going to go to your school, remember I've got a "special" memory." "Oh yes I remember now. Well we better go to bed if we're going to go to bed tomorrow." "But, Tohru!" I whined. "No Kiy, your 10 years old you have to go to sleep." "Bu-" "Enough, Bed." She pointed towards the stairs. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I walked, but we ended up spending most of the time talking.

I learned about how she stayed with 3 guys called Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo for a couple of weeks while Gramps was renovating the house. "So did you not like it there?" "No! I mean I loved it there." "Then what are you doing here with these jerks and Gramps?" "I couldn't impose they already have done so much for me." "Okay just go to bed or your not going to wake up tomorrow." "Alright." she whispered as she drifted into sleep. Now I've got a mission to complete, getting Tohru to go back to that guy Shigure's house. I thought of how I was going to complete it as I surprisingly fell asleep.

"Wake Up you lazy bums! Breakfast isn't going to make itself!." "Ughh, Tohru do I have to get up?" "No, Kiyomi you can stay here while I make breakfast." "Nope." "What? But I have to! Your the guest, and you just flew in from America-" "Tohru?" "Yes Kiy?" "Shut up. I'm making breakfast and that's final." We both laughed and I headed downstairs." "Hello Grandpa, what would you like for breakfast?" My uncle glared at me for not asking him. "Anything would be fine." "Alright then." I decided that I would make eggs and french toast. I passed everyone a plate but my uncle, purposely making him last. Then packed Tohru's lunch, and Tohru being Tohru kept trying to repay me for doing evrything for her.

"How about you repay me by showing me to the school? I have to registrate and I have no idea where it is." "Ok, oh no I'm going to be late!" "Then lets run!" I yelled and sprinted ahead of her but then I remembered I need to follow Tohru and slowed down. "Wow Kiy, you can really run!" "I know, hey is this the school?" "Yes, and we got here 5 minutes early." As soon as she put her stuff away I asked her. "Hey Tohru, can you show me to the office? But only if your not going to be late." She looked up happy, but her face fell. "Don't worry I can find it on my own." "Errr... I can help you." "Oh my, thank you so much Kyo." I turned around to see a kid with orange hair staring at me. "Yeah, thanks Carrot-top." He groaned, then smirked. "I wouldn't be talking Tomato-head." I glared, so what if I had bright red hair with orange streaks, it was natural.

"So Carrot-top, lead the way through this maze you call school." "Alright Tomato-head, but don't blame me if we get lost. Who are you and what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you to young to be in highschool?" "My name is Kiyomi Honda, Kiy for short. I'm Tohru's cousin from America and I'm a super genius, so even though I'm 10 I'm going to go here." I said as I latched my arm through his. "Say, how do you like the nickname Rangy?" "Rangy?" "Yeah as in orangutan, cause you have orange hair and are like a monkey." I saw he was about to blow his top so I said, "How did you like Tohru living with you guys?" "What?" "Did you like it when she was living there?" "Well yeah." "Do you want her to come back?" "Well, yeah." "Then why don't you tell her." "Why don't you come to my house tonight and tell me what you mean ok?" I nodded "Hey I heard you have a short fuze and I want you to know I'm going to be your friend and even when your at your full boil I'll go after you and I expect you to do the same." I smiled and realizing we were outside the office headed in.

*She can remember everything from the minute she was born  
A/N- Full credit of the name Carrot-Top goes to Leif Black.  
But Rangy goes to me.

End Of Chapter 1 I'll Post Chapter 2 after I write more


	2. Sleep, a punch and a cat

I looked at the front desk lady. "Can I have some registration forms?" "Yes but what will you do with them?" "Fill them out." "Well in that case you will need to take the registration exam." I nodded as she handed me all the papers and test. It took most of the day to finish so when I was done Tohru had only half an hour of school left. I went outside and sat down under an oak tree after about 2 minutes I was asleep.

"Kiy! Kiy, Wake up!" "Huh?" I said as I groggily got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I yelled, "Thanks for waking me up Tohru." "I thought you got enough sleep last night." I shook my head. "Well, then lets go home." "But Tohru! You promised me I could meet your friends and then you would show me around the city." "I did? Oh well then come over here." I walked over and saw a girl with dark hair and a blonde standing next to each other the blonde looked like she was about to laugh hysterically "Thats not nice." "What?" said a confused "That girl is about to laugh at me." I said. "Well, Kiyomi these are my friends Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa, Hana and Uo for short. Guy's this is my cousin Kiyomi Kiy for short who just moved back here from America." Uo finally burst. "Did everyone see me?" She nodded not able to talk yet, I face-palmed then suddenly I got an Idea.

"Do you know how to fight?" "Yeah, so what?" "You want to fight me?" "No way, your to young I don't want to hurt you." "Please, and don't go easy on me okay?" "Alright you asked for it kid." "Kiy, don't you could get hurt." said a worried Tohru. "I'll be fine, don't worry." But Tohru being Tohru got even more worried. "Lets do this, you know for your sake I hope your good." "For my sake? You better watch it kid." Then it started, a crowd gathered round. I easily dodged all of her attacks and seeing her lose most of her strength I went on the offense and won. "What? I lost to a kid!" "Awwww, and I was looking forward to challenge that was too easy." Tohru just stood there shocked. "C'mon Cous' time to go home." "But, but, but how?" "I have a black belt in almost every type of fighting there is." "You know there is something strange about you, your electrical signals are like the Sohma's yet different." I heard Hana say, Tohru looked a me like I had a second head. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" "It's nothing, lets go." She said then dragged me home.

~Later That day~

"Hey Grampa can I go out?" "Of coarse Kiyomi. Where are you going?" "Just to a friends house." "Did I here you say you were going out? When there's so much work to be done, no way." I heard my uncle say. I grabbed some of the dinner I made and started to head out, but my uncle got to the door first - POW! I couldn't believe my uncle just punched me. "You listen right now young lady, you were put into my care, therefore you will listen to me." "As I recall she had been left to all the adults in this house and I gave her permission to go." My Grandpa said quickly, he saw something in my eyes something he had never seen before and he was afraid of what I would do. "Go on Kiyomi, go to your friends house." It took me a minute but I got my legs to turn away and I left.

Before I went to their house I stopped by a stream to see if there was a mark, there was I quickly used my hair to cover it up. Then I realized I was lost but I saw Kyo stomping down a path. "Kyo!" He turned around and was very pissed. "What's wrong?" His expression softened "Kiyomi?" I grinned "That's me, but your my friend so you call me Kiy, got it?" "C'mon I'm guessing you don't know where the house is." "You guessed right and as a prize I will call you Carrot-Top the rest of the night." "Alright but I get to call you Tomato-head." I stuck my tongue out and laughed. "Did you dye your hair?" "No. Did you?" "No, why would I, I'm only 10." Finally we got to his house.

Some dude opened the door, "Kyo? Who's this?" "This is Tohru's cousin, Kiyomi." "Really? Our flower's cousin? This is wonderful, are you going to bring her back? Did you know your name suits you perfectly?" I looked at Kyo. "What is this 20 questions?" He ignored me at looked at the man. "What do you mean her name suits her perfectly?" "Well her name means pure beauty and-" SMACK! He was now nursing a wound on the back of his head. "Shigure, be more polite. Hi I'm Yuki Sohma." He smiled at me. "Damn Rat, what are you doing here?" "I live here you stupid cat." While Kyo was about to retort I decided to step in. "It's nice to meet you Yuki." I turned to Shigure. "Did I hear right in you saying you want Tohru back?" "Definitely." "Then why," I said turning back to Yuki and Kyo. "don't you get her?"

"Because it's not that simple." "Why not? She wants to come back and you want her here, what's the problem?" "Well why do you want her to come back?" "Because they're all idiots except for Gramps and I also don't trust any of them. Shigure then saw my necklace. "Hey what's that?" "My necklace." "Can I see it?" "No." "Why not?" He whined in a kid voice. "Cause I said no." Kyo then realized that this was the golden opportunity to annoy me grabbed my necklace and ran off into the woods. I was very pissed. "Carrot-Top if you don't give it back right now I'll-" "You'll what? You can't do anything your only 10 years old!" Oh how wrong he was.

I ran off and found him quickly. "Give. It. Back." He didn't realize how serious I was. I ran up and and started fighting him, surprised by this he dropped my necklace, big mistake. I swung my leg under him and tripped him. Then I bent down to grab my necklace only to show off the bruise on the side of my face. He quickly jumped up. "What happened?" Whoa, he was pissed. "Nothing." I said covering it back up. "Kiyomi, what happened?" I sighed, "My uncle." That was all he needed to here, he started dragging me back to Shigure's House. He opened the door and dragged me in. "I'm fine." "No, your not you have a big bruise on the side of your face." "That doesn't mean I'm not fine" "Yes it does." "No." "Yes." No." "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "What's going on here? said Yuki as he and Shigure entered the room. "She's hurt." "I'm fine." "Are not." "Am too." He walked up and pushed my hair away from my face while I glared. I heard 2 gasps. "What happened?" "She said it was her uncle." "No wonder she doesn't want Tohru there." "I don't like it when people talk like I'm not here." "Well thats what you get for being stupid." I glared. (Yet again!) "You're the stupid one Rangy." "Kiyomi come her so I can see if there's anything I can do." "Alright, but I'm telling you I'm fine." While Shigure was trying to make the bruise smaller Kyo and Yuki got into a fight. "I bet 1 million dollars Yuki wins." I said as the fight started. "I'm not taking that bet." "Why not? There's a chance that Kyo will win!" "I see Tohru told you about their infamous fights?" I nodded. "I don't get why it's so important that Kyo wins." Then I saw it, the bracelet Identical to my own. "W-where did Kyo get that bracelet?" Shigure looked surprised, but quickly covered it up. "Oh, that, it's just a family heirloom." "Oh." I said, not buying it at all. Then suddenly Kyo was on top of me, there was a puff of red smoke and next to Kyo stood a very pissed and confused red cat.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to my one and only reviewer! It may be a while until I post Chapter 3, sorry, getting busy with school.**


	3. Not a chapter! Authors note Please read!

I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy with school, and over vacation I did't have my laptop. And I am really sorry to tell you I am going to put my story on break for a while. I've just really gotten into another story I am writing and haven't been able to think of what to do with this one.


End file.
